1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storing container and the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of a liquid ejection device, an ink-jet printer is known. In the ink-jet printer, it is possible to perform printing on a print medium by ejecting ink as an example of liquid from an ejection head to the print medium such as print paper. Some liquid ejection devices are known to provide a liquid supply device in which ink stored in a tank (ink storage section) as an example of a liquid storing container is supplied to an ejection head (print head) via a tube (hose). As the liquid supply device, conventionally, a structure in which ink stored in a tank (ink storage section) is supplied to an ejection head (print head) via a tube (hose) is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-71581, for example). Also, for the liquid device with the liquid ejection device, when supplying ink to a tank, it is known that a posture (hereinafter a using posture) of the tank when using the liquid ejection device is inclined to a posture (hereinafter an injecting posture) of the tank for injecting the ink to the tank (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51307). Hereinafter, a structure in which the liquid ejection device is equipped with the liquid supply device may sometimes be denoted as a liquid ejection system.